Forgotten Correspondence
by Sirius Black4
Summary: A collection of letters written to and from Lily Evans. PG-13 for some mild language and some semi-gruesome images (actually, there's only one). Please R/R! In them, suggest what can happen next because I'm having writer's block :) A new character is int


September 25th, 1971

P_etunia,_

It's just me, Lily. I can't believe how amazing this is! I couldn't believe that there was a whole other world out there where true magic exists! Listen, sis, I'm sorry about that fight we had before I left. I don't really think that you're a horse-faced… well, you know. I was hoping that you could find it in your heart to forgive me. I hope you like the toy horses… I hope you're not afraid of them because they walk.

How's my little Em? 

-Lily

*************************************************

Octobir 1, 1971

L_ily,_

This is Em. How is the skool? I hope that u r haveing fun. I am. Petooneea is reely mad abowt the horses. She says that they r freeks toys. I don't think that she liked it when u calld her a sut. The owl reely scared her. She wuz skreeming for owrs. Mummy sed to Daddy that she was a sissy. They don't no that eneeone herd them. Eneeway, rite back, OK?

Your sis,

Em

************************************************* 

October 7th, 1971

M_y little munchkin,_

As you probably guessed from the big brown owl, this is Lily. I'm sorry to hear that Pet isn't going to forgive me. Don't take after her, okay? Take after Mum. I'm also sorry to hear that she didn't like the horses. If she hasn't burned them yet, you can have them. 

School is great… I'm on the top of my class. Well, almost to the top. A boy named James Potter, who is really nothing but trouble, beat me. His best friend, Sirius Black, is 3rd in the class. It really isn't fair because they don't study at all. They seem to exist to break the rules. Anyway, school's great. My best subject is Charms. You know, I can already cast a charm to make people tell me the truth!

How about you? I bet your spelling grade is sky high! Write me back. Love you.

-Lily

************************************************* 

October 15th, 1971

H_i Honey. It's your parents. You know, the ones you left behind? That was a JOKE, so wipe that frown off your kind little face. We're so glad that you're doing okay at Hogwarts. Are the teachers nice? Have you met any boys? How cute are they? I hope that you're having a great time._

- Mum and Dad

************************************************* 

Octobir 15, 1971

L_ily,_

It's just leetle old Emily agin. I miss u! Petooneea is being kompleetely horid. She won't talk to Mummy and Daddy and sed that they lik u more than her. That's not troo, is it? Nuthing much moor to say heer. Oh, and Petooneea allredy braked off the horses's legs.

Em

************************************************* 

October 24th, 1971

M_um and Dad,_

School's great, you don't need to worry about that. The teachers are great, especially the Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonnagall. I really admire the way she handles James Potter and Sirius Black. Just yesterday they cast a Farting hex on her. I admired the way she kept her sense of dignity in tact and didn't haul off and tackle the two of them. They both got detentions, of course, but that doesn't seem to be helping. Sirius Black is actually trying to set a record of how many detentions they could get in a year. I wouldn't put it past them to break it. They got a detention within minutes after they stepped into Hogwarts for jury-rigging the Slytherin common room and changing their password to a very rude comment about Snape. Snape is a slimy greaseball excuse for a human who is completely insensitive to other people, the perfect Slytherin. I've already explained the school Houses to you, right? 

-Lily

__

P.S. Yes, Mum, of course I've met some boys, but if you mean do I like_ them like them… NO. Except for a kid named Remus Lupin… he's okay. I would like him as a friend if he wasn't such good friends with Black and Potter. He's kind of quiet. And mysterious. And he has weird eyes. Okay, this PS is too long. And don't get any funny ideas about Remus, either, Mum._

P.P.S Have a happy Halloween!

************************************************* 

October 25th, 1971

O_oooooh. So innocent widdle Lily has a booy friend. I never would've believed it. The geeky know-it-all is _actually_ going out with someone?_

That's right. I heard Mum and Dad talking about you (As usual). I bet the boy hasn't got one pound to offer… oh yes. Silly me. I forgot. You don't use money like normal_ people._

Petunia Evans

************************************************* 

November 7th, 1971

E_m,_

Happy Birthday! I can't believe that you're six already! Your spelling is definitely improving.

How's life? I'm sorry that Petunia broke off the horses' legs. Attached are some bigger and better ones that actually neigh. Some dolls to ride them are in there too. Your birthday present is in the parcel.

Lily

__

P.S. NO, Mum and Dad don't like me better than you and Petunia. 

************************************************* 

November 7th, 1971

P_etunia,_

So I take it that my apology is accepted?

You know, I could cast a spell on you that would make green warts spring up on your perfect little nose and turn your ear-hair purple and make you grow a mustache and have hair shoot out of your nostrils.

I would be a little more careful about what you eat, Petunia.

__

Your loving sister,

Lily

*************************************************

November 25th, 1971

S_o, Lily…_

How are you and your little guy friend, Remus, doing? Remus… that's such an odd name. You know, in Ancient Greece there's a legend about a boy named Remus who's raised by wolves. 

Oh, and Petunia claims that you threatened to chase her down some deserted alley and cut off pieces of her body until she bleeds to death. I take it that's not true?

Emily loved the sherbet balls. It was quite a shock when she started to float. She also loved the moving poster. You're such a loving, caring sister. I wish I had a sister like you when I was growing up (don't tell your Aunt Vanessa that I said that)

I hope you'll have fun this Christmas. You will_ be coming home for Christmas, right?_

Love,

Mum

************************************************* 

Desembir 9th, 1971

D_eer Lily,_

Thank u 4 the sherbert balls. It wuz so kool wen I startd to flote! Petooneea saw me and startd to screem! Then she left to viset her new boyfrind, Vernin. I don't like him. He is to fat. And meen. He is reely mushee gushee wen it comes to Petunia but yesterday wen Petooneea wuz loking the other way he calld me a brat and hit me. I got a broose on my arm, Lily.

Aneeway, thanx 4 the poster to. I luv laying on my bed and waching the horse on it nay and jump.

Can u beleeve that Chrismas is in to weeks? I can't wate to see u.

Em

************************************************* 

December 19th, 1971

J_ames Potter, if you pretend to start my books on fire one more time I'll sock you one, right in the nose! I don't care that Christmas break starts tomorrow! I'm not exactly getting the warm feeling of Christmas spirit here!_

Lily

*************************************************

__

December 20th, 1971

Dear Miss Evans,

We have received intelligence that a hiccup hex was cast at the Dursley residence this morning at twenty-eight minutes past nine. We have also been informed that you were the owner of a Howler that was sent to a Muggle adolescent. 

As you know, underage witches are not permitted to cast spells and/or hexes on anyone while out of school, most definitely not Muggles. Further notice of such law-breaking from your residence will result in your possible expulsion of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C)

Merry Christmas!

Samantha Cramsbelt

__

Samantha Cramsbelt

Improper Use of Magic office

Ministry of Magic

*************************************************

December 26th, 1971

S_o, Lily baby, how's Christmas going? Smashing blizzard we had, don't you agree? Well, James told me that you live with Muggles, so I, in my charming generosity and selflessness, realized that you must be having a horridly dull vacation._

Sirius Black

__

P.S. Dad told me that you cast a hiccup hex on some fat Muggle dude. Amateur. Howler was pretty good, though. What'd he do?

P.P.S This letter will self-destruct with Dungbombs in five seconds.

************************************************* 

December 27th

A_ very merry Christmas to you too._

Lily

__

P.S. Have fun recovering from the bubotuber puss

P.P.S. Call me 'baby' again and you'll wake up one morning with your head stuck in the toilet.

*************************************************

Januairy 5th, 1972

L_ily,_

I had lots uv fun over Chrismas. I'm so glad u came home. Thanx agin 4 for the candy and spelling lesons. Petooneea is still furius over the spells u put on Vernin. Can u teech me them? I wud like to use them on Petooneea sumtimes. 

Is skool school back to normal? I hope u're having fun. I'm not. Yesterday I saw Petooneea and Vernin snogging in her closet. It wuz GROSS. How cud she get aneewere neer his pugy tonge?

Emily

__

P.S. Thanx for yelling at Vernin becuz he hit me.

*************************************************

January 5th, 1972

Okay Lily…

We're tired of you telling us that you don't have a boyfriend. What with your looks and kind nature, the boys should be lining up! Over Christmas break we saw an owl fly into your room. The handwriting looked boyish and we couldn't help but be curious over your love life. After all, you never tell us anything about it. Know that you can always confide in us. We'll always be there for you.

Mum and Dad

__

************************************************* 

January 20th, 1972

I_'m serious, Mum and Dad._

I don't have a boyfriend. That does not mean, by any stretch of the imagination, that no one has asked me out. Boys have, but I'm just not interested. I'll probably just be single all my life.

Lily

__

*************************************************

March 23rd, 1972

D_eer Lily,_

Why haven't you writed back to me? Easter is coming up and I haven't got one letter frum you since Christmas.

Are u mad at me?

Em

__

*************************************************

March 25th, 1972

N_o, Em. I'm not mad at you. Sorry I haven't written. The teachers are piling the workload on us. You're spelling has improved a lot. I'm proud._

Em, I might not come home for Easter break because it'll be easier to do my homework with the library down the hall.

I love you.

Lily

__

************************************************* 

March 26th, 1972

Mr. and Mrs. Herbert Evans,

This is a letter to notify you that your daughter, Lily, is staying at Hogwarts over Easter break to improve her studies.

Professor Leo Fortis

__

Professor Leo Fortis

Deputy Headmaster

************************************************* 

April 1st, 1972

S_o, Lily._

Staying at Hogwarts over Easter? You work too hard, baby. Well, in my endless thoughtfulness I've stayed to keep you company.

Sirius Black

__

P.S. I think you'll have to lighten the work load… what with all of those welts you've got on your hands.

************************************************* 

April 4th, 1972

D_ear Mr. and Mrs. Herbert Evans,_

This is to notify you of a detention that was received by your daughter, Lily. It seems that she stuffed a fellow student's head down a toilet. She wouldn't give any reason for doing this. Twenty points were deducted from Gryffindor.

Professor Leo Fortis

__

Professor Leo Fortis

Deputy Headmaster

************************************************* 

April 4th, 1972

Really, Lily. Did you really have to go and stuff my head down a toilet?

Sirius

************************************************* 

April 4th, 1972

I_ told you not to call me 'baby'. The look suits you, though. You actually looked clean after you came out of the toilet._

************************************************* 

April 4th, 1972

D_id it have to be FULL?_

************************************************* 

April 4th, 1972

H_ow was I supposed to know it was full? I picked the first toilet I saw._

************************************************* 

April 5th, 1972

Lily Evans!

YOU'D BETTER BE THANKING THE LORD THAT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE A HOWLER, WHICH I WILL FIND OUT HOW TO MAKE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU STUFF A BOY'S HEAD DOWN A TOILET?! I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS, LILY! YOU ARE TO APOLOGIZE TO THAT BOY OR YOU'LL BE IN BIG TROUBLE, MISSY!

Dad

************************************************* 

April 5th, 1972

S_o, Lily-girl. There IS a boy in your life…_

Mum

__

************************************************* 

April 6th, 1972

I_ would like to formally apologize for stuffing your head down a freshly used toilet, even though you deserved it. I would also like to apologize for the red-hot irons that I hid in your shoes after you set my hair on fire._

Lily

__

P.S. My dad made me write this. Suck it up, that's right.

************************************************* 

April 6th, 1972

M_um,_

I hate Sirius Black and James Potter. Sure, they're boys in my life, but NOT IN THE WAY YOU'RE THINKING OF. Just because I stuff Black's head down a toilet doesn't mean I like him.

Lily

__

************************************************* 

April 6th, 1972

D_ad,_

I apologized. There, you happy? I've enclosed a copy of my apology in this letter.

Lily

__

************************************************* 

April 8th, 1972

That boy set your HAIR ON FIRE?

-Dad

************************************************* 

April 14th, 1972

H_ey Em, it's me. Sorry I haven't written for so long, but the teachers are finally starting to lighten up now that the days are warm enough to go outside in. I'm sitting on a rock out in the lake, tickling the giant squid's tentacles. It's so peaceful out here. How's life? I can't wait to see you at King's Cross in less than two months. The year went by so fast!_

Lily

__

************************************************* 

May 30th, 1972

W_hat time do we pick you up at King's Cross? I'm sorry, honey. I lost the letter that you sent me in the beginning of the year. See you on Platform nine!_

-Mum

*************************************************

May 31st

At_ 3:00, Mum. Sorry that this letter isn't any longer but I have a last minute essay to work on. Tell Em, Dad and_ Petunia _that I love them and can't wait to see them._

Lily

*************************************************

June 21st, 1972

H_i Lily. This is James. How's your summer with the Muggles going? My dad explained what a computer was and it sounds really cool. Do you think that sometime you could show me how to use it? You know, I only live twenty minutes away from you. Please write back._

James

*************************************************

June 23rd, 1972

V_iolet,_

I'm officially freaked out now. You know James Potter, that prankster from school? Well he wrote to me. And it wasn't a joking letter. He asked me how I was doing and actually asked if he could come over to my house so I could show him how to use a computer.

I think he fancies me, but how can I tell him that I don't like him back? I don't know… it was probably a dare that Black made him do.

Help!

-Lily

*************************************************

June 25th, 1972 

The _James Potter? The dreamboat that girls have been swooning over all year?_ _The cool, calm, collective, devious master? ARE YOU CRAZY, GIRL?! OF COURSE he fancies you!!! And you say that you don't like him back? Girls would kill to be in the position you're in right now. Potter is popular, cute, funny, charming, and everything in a guy that's likeable!! How can you NOT like him?_

Well, it's up to you, but if you do anything stupid like flatly refuse him I'm coming after you when you're sleeping.

Violet 

*************************************************

June 30th,1972

J_ames,_

This is Lily. My summer's going great, if you don't count the fact that my sister's boyfriend has been over and that Black sent me some pepper imps that my sister's boyfriend found and, being the pig he is, ate them. Oh well. The smoke coming out of his ears served him right.

The computers are cool, but I'm afraid that you'll have to learn how to use them when you're in Muggle Studies class, because I don't… well, I don't fancy you. I'm very sorry if you're hurt by this, but I'm begging you not to come over to my house. My sister would freak out. Have a great summer, and don't be hit very hard that I don't like you like you, okay?

Lily 

*************************************************

July 1st, 1972

L_ily, Dad told me that one of his friends at work, who happens to be James' dad, is confused by how withdrawn his son is. He said that James is usually planning "50 ways to blow up the house", but lately he hasn't been himself. You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?_

Violet

*************************************************

July 4th, 1972

E_vans,_

You are the most cruel-hearted, cold girl I have ever heard of. James was crushed by your little letter. I was there when he read it. When his owl came back with your response his face lit up and he started grinning when he started to read it. Within three seconds his grin was gone and actual tears were in his eyes. Really, you belong in Slytherin, Evans. How much did you pay the Sorting Hat to put you in Gryffindor?

Black

__

P.S. I thought you would like this Slytherin medallion. Hope you have fun trying to get it off your hands. And tending to the little burn of the Slytherin sign.

*************************************************

__

July 14th, 1972

Lily? Why didn't you write back to me? I've been waiting for your response. Is something wrong? Was it something I said?

Violet

*************************************************

July 20h, 1972

H_eather,_

This is Lily. Oh, Lord, I'm so confused. I hope you haven't heard yet, so you can hear it from me. James fancied me and asked if we could get together sometime. I kindly and softly wrote back saying that I didn't like him like him, and now everyone's throwing a hissyfit. Black sent me a Slytherin medallion whose first layer of metal melted into my hand, and I think the Slytherin mark might be pernament. My quills are all scorched, and today I just finished all three of the 6-roll-parchment essays for Professor Stimmung. Within two minutes my eight hours' work disappeared into the page. Someone replaced my ink with disappearing ink. Violet is going to be furious when she finds out that I "dissed" the most eligible boy in school, and the rest of the school is going to hate me because Black and his gang hate me. And Remus will hate me too. Just because I don't have a crush on James. I can't write to Violet about this, because she obviously has a crush on Potter, but I know that you don't, because you like Felix. Okay, I have so much more to write, but my hand already feels as though the metal has already reached my bones and it's excruciating to write. Write back. I need your help!

Lily

*************************************************

July 31st, 1972

I_'m going to Diagon Alley on Monday. I'll meet you there and we can talk._

Heather Addams

__

P.S. Violet will be there too

*************************************************

__

August 23rd, 1972

S_irius,_

What the hell were you thinking? Why on earth did you melt METAL into Lily's hand?! Madam Pomfrey must have had a fit when she found out what happened. And Lily had to see MUGGLE doctors to get it removed!!! Sirius, you shouldn't have hurt her just because she doesn't like me! Now you write to everyone you told about her being cold-hearted and take it back!

-James

************************************************* 

September 3rd, 1972

W_ell, Em, I'm back at school. You know how I told you that everyone was going to hate me? Well, strangely enough, they don't. Black seems to be avoiding me, even though he scowls every time he looks at me. Potter still jokes with his friends, but I always see sadness flicker behind his eyes when he looks at me. It makes me feel so miserable! _

Anyway, school's great and Madame Pomfrey, the nurse, was able to get the metal out of my hand but she was livid. She demanded to know who did it and for some strange reason I didn't tell her that it was Black. He seemed to have stopped picking on me anyway. 

Well, my classmates don't hate me, but they act differently towards me. I used to just be ignored, but now I see people deliberately avoiding my gaze.

Here I am ranting about school. How're you? Is 1st grade fun?

Lily

************************************************* 

September 10th, 1972

H_i Lily._

I am glad to heer that you're class mates don't hate you, becuz you are really nice. Nicer than Petooneea. Petooneea wood never give me spelling lessons like you did over the summer. I am one of the best spellers in my class. That makes me hapy. 

Vernin and Petooneea are gone a lot. They go out to the moovies and go to dinner. Petooneea hardly ever talks to Mummy. She seems to think that just becuz she's fifteen she can do what ever she wants. Yesterday I saw Mummy crying with her cooking gluves still on becuz Petooneea yelled at her and slammed the door wen she left to see Vernin. Why does she leave?

Em

__

P.S. How is Black?

************************************************* 

September 12th, 1972

P_etunia_

Do you have any idea how much you're hurting our family? Em said that Mum cried after you left after a fight. Em doesn't understand why you keep leaving her at the house, nor does she understand why VERNON HITS HER. I'm sure that Dad isn't very happy with you either. I'm serious, Petunia. If you don't break up with that Vernon guy then you're going to get yourself into deep trouble. You're drifting away from the family.

Lily

************************************************* 

September 15th, 1972

W_hat the hell do you know about anything? You're not even here at home at all except for the summer! And who cares that Mother cried? She was probably going through PMS or something. You are being completely and TOTALLY ridiculous about me 'hurting' the family. Father is fine with me going with Vernon and there is NO WAY that Vernon ever hit Emily. Ever. No doubt Emily was feeling self-pitying and made up some BS story about the only person who's ever bothered to LISTEN to me!!! I don't give a damn whether or not I'm 'drifting away' from the family. If I am, then GOOD RIDDANCE._

Petunia Evans

************************************************* 

September 20th, 1972

I_ would give you the worst rant of your life, but I'm too disgusted to speak. You don't care about your family at all, just Vernon, who you probably only like because he's fat and rich. And honestly, I'd take Em's word for truth much more steadily than I would yours, or Vernon's, or anyone else's. She is the most honest person I have ever met. And diss her one more time and I might accidentally slip one of my head-shrinking potions into your soup._

Have a nice day!

Lily

*************************************************

September 21st, 1972

O_kay, midget. Now I'm suspicious. Why do you care about how Black's doing?_

Your slightly frantic sister,

Lily

************************************************* 

Septembir 30th, 1972

I_ just wanted to no if he's got a detenshun yet._

Em

************************************************* 

October 2nd, 1972

__

Ah.

Your very suspicious, anxious, worried, and frantic sister,

Lily 

*************************************************


End file.
